


FiKi Week Day 4 - Music: Dancing on Nails

by RunaRaen (Akirei)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, FiKi Week, Fili/Kili - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, everybody lives au, post-BotFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirei/pseuds/RunaRaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my submission for FiKi Week 2015. Fili and Kili spend an evening alone in their room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FiKi Week Day 4 - Music: Dancing on Nails

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of FiKi Week was Music, either inspired by or in-text. This little ficlet was originally inspired by the song "Dancing on Nails" by We Are Harlot. I think as I went it lost a little of the original intent, though, so...well. Here it is, anyway. 
> 
> This piece is short, only around 1,200 words. I also ran out of time so the ending feels rush, apologies! This is the first time I've written anything NSFW that I intended to be read by others, so I was a little nervous and I played it safe. I hope it's not too terrible. Ah well. Please enjoy ^.^

* * *

 

Most days, the Princes are far too busy to meet. Kíli trains with Dwalin for long hours, honing his impressive combative skills into something more suitable for a king’s guard. Fíli spends the days with his uncle, shadowing him as he makes decisions, meets with nobles and advisors, and oversees the reopening of various mines. Often, when one brother makes his way back to their shared room, he finds the other fast asleep. They share breakfasts and exchange quick kisses as they prepare for their days, but they very seldom have enough time for one another. Rebuilding a mountain weighs heavily on a relationship, in ways they never expected. Winning the battle was the easy part.

There are days, though, when one or the other makes a point to create time for the two of them.

Kíli returns to the bedroom tonight to find it empty. Unusual, but not terribly so - he came back earlier than he tends to, after all. He doesn’t bother with a bath (he had been far dirtier on the journey here) and simply shucks off his princely tunic and trousers, leaving him in nothing but loose smallclothes. He settles on the small couch, drink in hand, to wait for his brother. He does not wait long.

Kíli hears the bedroom door open as he is taking a drink. When his brother doesn't speak, he turns his head to see what could be wrong, and nearly drops his goblet.

Fíli is standing just inside the doorway. His lightly tanned cheeks are flushed a healthy pink, and his hair is falling free from its single braid to hang loosely about his shoulders. His shirt is tossed over his arm - he must have been in the forge all day, Kíli's mind suggests. Fíli's eyes, usually bright and clear as the sky after spring rain, are dark as they focus on Kíli and stay there. A flutter of something begins in the young Prince's stomach. He sets his drink down carefully.

"Brother?" His voice sounds hesitant and high-pitched, and his cheeks feel warm. His heart thumps pleasantly as Fíli steps toward the couch. "Is something wrong?"

Kíli realizes his brother's chest is heaving as he nears. He wavers between excitement and worry - Fíli is usually so composed, part of him fears something may have happened. But he recognizes that particular sway to Fíli's walk, that certain need shining through his eyes. He hasn't seen either in several weeks, and the anticipation makes him breathless. He turns back to face the fire, grabbing his goblet and gulping down a mouthful of the strong wine.

Fíli stops just behind the couch. Kíli can hear his breath, can sense his presence like a solid wall. He feels his brother lean down, and a warm exhale of breath raises gooseflesh on his neck.

“Kíli.”

It is only his name - just a word, really, simple sounds produced in the throat and directed by the tongue and lips - but it nearly brings a moan to his mouth. Fíli’s voice is ragged, desperate, in a way that Kíli has not heard in a very long time. It reminds him of the day after the battle, when he and Fíli had hidden away in a forgotten closet of the mountain. Thankful to be alive, and frantic to feel that the other was alive, too.

He leans up and faces his brother, reaches out to take his hand. Slowly, he stands, placing his drink down once more. Fíli rounds the couch, his hungry lips meeting Kíli’s. Without realizing the movement, they find themselves standing beside the bed. Fíli’s hands are on Kíli’s loose shirt and tugging. Kíli accommodates his brother; soon both Princes are disrobed. Kíli moves backwards onto the mattress and Fíli crawls after him, his strong arms supporting himself as he kisses the dark heir.

Kíli loves to talk, especially with his brother. Tonight, though, they need no words between them. They need only the feel of loose hair tickling sensitive skin, of lips tracing lines across shoulders and down chests. Teeth leaving their impression on necks, the sound of harsh breathing and quiet moans. Calloused fingers are pressed to Kíli’s lips and he quickly parts them, enjoying the hitch he hears in Fíli’s breath as his tongue laves the digits.

Fíli’s mouth is down near Kíli’s stomach - his muscles clench when he feels a tongue dip into his navel - and his breath is hot on the younger Prince’s skin. The tingling in Kili’s body is overwhelming, and he knows his pupils must be blown to twice their normal size. Fíli’s free hand is brushing over his thigh and hip, but never touching the aching arousal between his legs. Impatient, Kíli lifts his right leg and hooks his knee over Fíli’s shoulder, which earns a deep chuckle.

“Eager, brother?” Fíli’s teeth are white in the darkened room, his grin intoxicating. Kíli returns it with a smirk after releasing the fingers in his mouth.

“You’re the one who jumped me,” he retorts, pushing Fíli’s hand down away from his face. “Hurry up. It’s been too long.” Fíli is only too happy to oblige.

His mouth returns to Kíli’s skin, his tongue teasing a spot right above Kíli’s collar that sends a stream of pleasurable tingles all the way down Kíli’s body to join the heat forming in his lower stomach. It nearly keeps Kíli from recognizing the small burn of being stretched too quickly as Fíli thrusts his fingers inside of him. He doesn’t mind the sting, though - he’s felt it more than enough times, and he knows that it only leads to greater pleasure later. His hips move by instinct now, helping Fíli’s questing digits find the bundle that makes him tense and arch.

“You’re being slow.” His breaths are nothing but short pants as his nails dig into broad shoulders. That hot mouth has found a path down Kíli’s chest and stomach, now hovering just at the inside of the younger’s thigh.

“I just don’t want to hurt you.” Fíli’s words are soft and his eyes, pupils nearly concealing the iris, are still full of concern for his brother. Kíli smiles and rakes his hand through Fili’s golden waves, snagging his fingers on the remnants of his braid.

“I am fine, Fee. Please, I just want to feel you.” He sits up and tugs on Fíli’s hair, their lips coming together once more. “Please,” he whispers, pitching his voice in a way that his brother has never been able to resist. A broken groan escapes the blond and Kíli is pressed back down on the mattress. Breath mingles and hearts beat as one as their bodies join, and Kíli drowns in his brother’s embrace.

Later, with their bodies long cooled and Fíli fast asleep beside him, Kíli lies awake. He watches the steady rise and fall of Fíli’s chest, listens to the occasional snore that Fíli refuses to admit to in his waking hours. Marvels at the feeling he gets just looking at his brother’s face. The quickening of his heart and breath, tingling in his stomach that spreads to his limbs.

He knows he will never tire of being with Fíli this way, while understanding that all things change with time, including their own relationship. It will grow deeper with each passing year, and he looks forward to exploring each and every new experience. Until then, he will bask in every moment - from watching Fíli sleep to arguing about a schedule, standing beside Fíli in a meeting or feeling a hot mouth on his skin - and revel in the pleasantly discordant sensations each instant brings. Anxious and excited and desperate, full of anticipation, secure with the knowledge of what’s to come. Ready for a battle, and ready to surrender.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it or hated it, I'd appreciate some comments or constructive criticism if you feel inclined. Also kudos make me smile and give me warm fuzzies :3


End file.
